battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous (The Clone Wars)
2008 General Grievous is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally he was known as Qymaen jai Sheelal when he was a Kaleesh warrior, freeing his people from the evil Huks which the Jedi aided and he became the warlord of their species becoming war-happy and conquerorus. After a shuttle accident, the warlord was transformed into cyborg due to his weakness and was forced to be the leader of the battle droid army during the Clone Wars. He was a cyborg who liked using droids but disliked those who thought he was a droid. He was enslaved on Kalee from the Jedi. The General is heart-broken forever because of the Jedi. He also lost his war-happiness and became more depressed and not ready to fight. He is the only good General Grievous and has been known to still be alive. Personalities and Appearance Warlord Personality Qymaen jai Sheelal]] On Kalee, Qymaen jai Sheelal was a warlord much like Megatron from Transformers and had no mercy to his enemies such as the unless they help him. The warlord was war-happy and chased after the Huks for killing Ronderu Ijj Kummar, his girlfriend. The warlord also had goals to conquer things such as other planets. The warlord also had problems the factions he joined to get Kalee out of debt such as the untrustworthy InterGalactic Banking Clan. They lied to him and harrased his planet due to IGBC Chairman San Hill and the warlord went back to save his planets by stopping the Huks and IGBC alliance. Cyborg Personality When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being but depressed during the later part of the Great Galactic War. He lost his war-happiness and conquering spirits and changed to a compassionate friendly hero. It is said that he has mercy and compassion for even his allies, as evidenced during his time with the Separatists. Sometimes, Grievous can be super-compassionate and it sometimes leads to his own wounds though he still continues being a hero. Some people doesn't like it when Grievous shows mercy and compassion to his enemies such as the sinister Jedi and especially Palpatine. Grievous tries to fix this to please others but it's tough for the hero. Originally, he felt ashamed about being resurrected as a cyborg, as he wanted to die as the warlord and felt cheated out of death, but he later came to accept it, since he could survive many wounds that he couldn't have survived in his normal body. On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician, and was not really a force to be reckoned with clones, Huks, and when the IG-100s were training with him. Since his cyborg body made him weak, he couldn't fight that well. He is also a little shy around females. Through is depression, he feels sad when girls don't like his outside appearance but cheers up when they like the inside of his caring personality. Another part of Grievous is that he dislikes Sith and Jedi (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them enslaving him on Kalee and the Sith for not being trustworthy. Strong and weak, Grievous defends himself from the evil Jedi on various occasions and wasn't to happy when Jedi invaded his new home. He disliked the Jedi and the Sith since they were both hurting the General of the Confederacy. He always remembers Kalee and it is never funny and gets mad at his droids when they insult Kalee. He has an intense rivalry with evil Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grievous wants his rival to change but the villainous Jedi never listens. He also dislikes his faction due to them forcing him to join the Confederacy or die in a bacta tank and would've love to leave the CIS if he had the chance due to him being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, San Hill, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as Driver Battle Droids. He also cares for Battle Droids, but becomes furious if anyone calls him a droid due to him being insulted by other Separatist Council members. He loses his patience with the droids and has been known to destroy them, which the CIS usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases. Sometimes, Grievous tries to commit suicide in his Soulless One since he can't take the Confederacy's crap towards him but certain members of the Confederacy save Grievous from death since they claim to need him. Appearance Grievous is a seven foot tall Kaleesh cyborg. Originally, he was smaller than that and was taller due to the cybernetic body. His faceplate resembles his Kaleesh mask on Kalee and has the Kaleesh eye marks on his head. Grievous's legs are appearrantly sexy to some. He wears a Kaleesh cloak on him that goes down to his back. Due to his back problems when the Geonosians built him, Grievous is usually hunched over and appears smaller than his Battle Droids and allies. History * Videos of 2008 General Grievous Gallery Grievous and OOM-1.png|Grievous and OOM-1. Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies.png|Grievous on Kalee. QymaenRonderuHuks.jpg|Sheelal and Kummar fight against the evil Huks during the Enslavement of Kalee. Pre-Grievous 2.jpg|Sheelal rages war. Grievous's fleet (Bothawui).jpg|Grievous's heroic fleet. image.png|The heroic General about ignite his heroic lightsabers. Grievous 2008.jpg|Heroic Grievous. YAY! Kenobi vs Grievous Malevolence.png|Grievous fighting the evil Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous commands Malevolence.jpg|Grievous commands his heroic flagship. Grievous orders his Drivers.jpg|Grievous, orders his heroic Driver Battle Droids to fire the batteries. GrievousandDriverDroidonheroicMunificent.png|Green for Grievous 2008 Grievous cool pose 2.jpg|Cool pose of the 2008 Grievous 2008 GG 3.gif|2008 GG. YAY! Grievous 2008 eyes.jpg|Grievous's Kaleesh eye marks. 2008 Grievous with 2 lightsabers.jpg|The heroic 2008 Grievous with two lightsabers. DON'T LET THE REPUBLIC ENSLAVE THE PONIES.jpg|Heroic Grievous General Grievous and red CIS symbol.png|General Grievous with a red CIS symbol behind him. 2008 Grievous and TV-94B.png|2008 Grievous and his heroic T-series tactical droid. 2008 confused.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous confused. 2008 Grievous Good with Monica.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous. 2008 Grievous sick.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous sick. General Grievous wallpaper.jpg|The heroic 2008 Grievous doing nothing. 2008 Grievous yay.png|2008 Grievous YAY! 2008 Grievous hero 2.png|The heroic General Grievous 2008 Grievous sad 2.png|Love for Grievous. 2008 Grievous pops open his four arms.png 2008 Grievous and B1.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous and his B1 2008 vs evil OBI.jpg|2008 Grievous vs the evil Obi again. Grievous 2008.JPG|2008 Grievous heroically denfends himself. Grievous_crouch.jpg|2008 Grievous crouching in a cool pose. Grievous TCW.jpg|A full body image of the heroic General Grievous. Category:Heroes Category:Battle Droid Generals Category:Legend Pages Category:Character Category:Crew of the Malevolence Category:Kaleesh